a) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a remote controlled cabinet, more specifically a type of cabinet that slides back and forth on a toothed rail and driven by a remote controlled driver to open and close. It is of tremendous value on industrial applications.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The market at present has yet seen a remote controlled retractable cabinet with doors that open and close automatically, as for the conventional cabinets that are opened and closed manually. When the doors are opened, they are lifted and turned outwards to the two sides in front of the cabinet, not only do they occupy definite spaces, but also hinder the accessibility of the user and block the sight. If the cabinet is made of glass, more often the cabinet doors are broken as a result of impact from careless maneuvers when opening and closing. Moreover; the cabinet doors and the cabinet body are connected by hinges which not only have to support the weight of the cabinet doors, but also undertake the excess push and pulls of user's hands. As a result of unevenly applied force and endured spinning, the hinges are often worn and damaged. Secondly, to increase the anti-theft and security functions in cabinets, such as in cabinets used for storage of valuable items or toxic substances, or cabinets used to avoid the accessibility of children, security locks often need to be mounted on the cabinet doors, resulting in the inconvenience for accessibility. In order to solve the problem of said conventional hand brake device, having done long-term research and experiments, the inventor has finally developed and designed the present invention, a remote controlled cabinet.